Betrayal
by percabeth7733
Summary: Piper McLean has a secret. One that only her best friend Reyna knows. That secret has been ruining her life ever since she was little. When she makes a little tiny HUGE mistake, can she fix it before it's too late? Or is she too far deep into betrayal? Sorry I'm terrible at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello people! This is my first fanfic so don't judge. Although… constructive criticism would help! I can't make up my mind. Oh well.**

 **Piper POV**

My kaleidoscope eyes didn't shine as brightly that monday morning. I was massively hungover. I, Piper McLean, didn't drink EVER. But that didn't stop the painstaking headache and the dizzy tossed-around feeling. I slipped on my Prada sunglasses and stepped into my limo. Luckily it was sunny out otherwise Dave would figure me out. No, not my dad. My driver.

My dad was never really around. He was a major movie star. He was THE Tristan McLean. I hadn't seen him in two weeks and even that was for a public event in New York. He came to our house to get his New York suit. All he said was "Hey Pipes," then left. It was normal. He had been distant since my mom left when I was 10.

I still knew her though. Although my father technically had custody, I saw my mother more. When I my mother first left, I would catch him just sitting on the end of his bed, staring at her picture. She had beautiful, long, blonde hair that waved at her waist, making her look like a goddess. Her sky-blue eyes shone with humor. She was smart, funny, pretty, and kind all at the same time. I think that's what attracted my parents to each other. My dad was handsome, funny, kind, and smart. Key-word WAS. Now all he was, was handsome... and devious, and scheming, and… you know what I think you get the point. Basically he was all about fame.

I remember when I was eight and my father was a struggling actor and my mother's cosmetics shop was all that was keeping us off the streets. My father auditioned for every broadway musical, every sad little play, and every movie available. I remember one day my mom and I were making cookies in our small, gray, kitchen when my dad burst through the door screaming and shrieking like a little girl "I got the part!" My mom was so proud, she picked me up and danced around the kitchen. It was a cheesy reproduction of some old, Greek tragedy that was long forgotten. It was the best day of his life. I had heard him say so. I didn't think this when I was little, but bitter thoughts had harbored. His first big movie was more important than my birth or even his wedding. It all went downhill from there.

After the movie, he became a huge star, getting recognized everywhere, people asking for autographs. I was proud. My daddy was the biggest star in New York, then America, then the world. By the time I was 10 my dad was never home. Always on some public whim or another. It sorta got boring after awhile. Sure it had it's benefits, we lived in a huge house, got fancy clothes, and mom's cosmetics business finally took off, but it had it's downsides too. My dad got into his first big hollywood scandal. Let's just say it involved him, the most popular actress, and one huge divorce.

My mother cried for a week. Because of their pre-nup. My mom got all of her assets and he got his. I was the exception. For some reason my father wanted me. I don't know why, don't ask me. He used his millionaire status to convince the judge that his large wealth would protect me more than my mother's company funds. No one even considered my emotional status in this debate. Of course I wanted to stay with my mom, she was my whole world. I wanted to be just like her. Beautiful, of course, but also humble and hard-working. My mother cared about me just like she cared about my father. He was angry about her filing for divorce. I remember the exact words he said; "Come on babe, it's just a publicity stunt, it didn't mean anything! I still love you!" My mom scoffed and snapped back "This shouldn't have ever happened if you actually loved me" She broke down in tears, dragged me out the front door, and we drove off in the night.

She and I were still the best of friends but I no longer wanted to be just like her. I always toned down "my natural beauty," as my mother called it. I cut my brown hair in choppy strands to hide the soft and luscious quality. I wore baggy clothing and ridiculous shoes. I purposely tried to not draw attention to myself.

Dave turning off the radio signaled to me that we were there. I took off my sunglasses and put them in the backseat of the limo. There was no way I could let the kids at school look at that label. I slung my ratty old backpack over my shoulder and walked up the street. I had Dave drop me half a mile from the school so they didn't catch me come to Goode High in a limo. The only person I had told who my father was, was my best friend Reyna Avila Ramirez Arellano. I know right, long name.

Reyna had been my best friend ever since kindergarten. I was my mother's little princess, she had always said so. When Halloween came around I had put on a beautiful fairy princess gown. When the other girls looked at me, they teased me. They said I was a fat, chubby, whale. My dress was actually very puffy and made me look like a big pink watermelon. I ran from the school bawling, I was running anywhere. By the time I reached the river on the edge of town, my dress was torn in several places and my perfectly structured hairstyle was falling out.

I sat on the riverbank crying when I heard a noise in the brush beside me. It was a scuffling sound, like a chipmunk or a squirrel. I just ignored it, thinking that a small critter could hardly bother me. That's when I heard a loud crash and a wail of frustration. My curiosity got the best of me as I wiped my tears and peeked into the brush.

Instead of a small animal, there was a small girl. She had a fluffy princess gown like me but her's was a deep shade of violet. Her dress was caught on a small branch and she was stuck. She still hadn't noticed me so I continued to observe her closely. She had dark brown hair and eyes of the same color. Her face looked somewhat spanish and I presumed she was from somewhere near South America. Her eyebrows were scrunched together in concentration as she tugged at her dress angrily.

"Hey there, do you want help?" I asked.

Her head whipped around wildly as if she was expecting someone else. When she saw it was me she nodded enthusiastically. I pulled myself into the little dip and took a look at the hem of her dress. It was caught on a branch covered in thorns. I took a look at the girl's hands and noticed they were covered in blood, as was the rest of her. Before I started to pester her, I unattached her dress from the thorns.

"My name's Piper," I said, "what's yours?" I reached out my hand in greeting. She was reluctant to take it. I smiled reassuringly. She smiled nervously back and took my hand.

"I'm Reyna," she said. Her eyes cast downward and she wouldn't look at my eyes as if she was afraid that I would hurt her.

I put my hand on her shoulder and led her to the river. "Let's get you cleaned up." I ripped off a bit of my dress and dipped it into the water. I gently rubbed her face until all that was left was a few cuts and scrapes. I then did the same with her hands. She winced with every touch but when I finished she looked at me gratefully.

"Why?" was all she said. I just looked at her and shrugged. I honestly didn't know why I was being so motherly. I just wanted to be like my mother for once I guess. Just to be kind and polite in general.

"Come on. Let's go to my house. My mother can fix you up and we can find your mommy and daddy."

Reyna shook her head crazily. She backed into the river and tensed up like she was about to run. Piper grabbed her hand to stop her from dashing off quick. "It's alright Reyna. I won't tell your mommy where you are if you come with me back to my house." Reyna nodded solemnly. She squeezed Reyna's hand and tugged her along the riverbank. They padded over the muddy bank until they reached the bridge.

The bridge wasn't really a bridge but a bent up old log. It's where her mother used to pull her along on picnics and spring walks. They would run across the bridge and pretend that the river was filled with alligators and piranhas. Her mother had the most wonderful imagination.

Piper pulled Reyna over the log excitedly. She knew the route home easily now. Her house was just over the large hill. She let go of Reyna's hand and sprinted up the hill with Reyna following close behind. She ran through the valley, her little farmhouse in sight. Reyna pulled ahead, her eyes sparkling at the chance of victory. As they neared the house, Piper slowed down and bent over, breath spilling from lungs far too quickly.

"Are you okay Piper?" Reyna asked. I nodded, still out of breath. I tugged on the back door of the house. It slid open and Piper slipped through, ushering Reyna inside. She glanced at the clock on the mantle. It was 3:35, her school got out at 4:00. Her mom was supposed to leave for her school in 10 minutes. She could hear her upstairs, singing and rustling about.

"Mom, I'm home!" Piper called up the stairs. She heard a loud shrieking sound and a scrambling noise as her mother flew down the stairs.

"Piper McLean what are you doing home at this time? Look at your dress! I spent a lot of money on that! Who is this? You know you aren't supposed to bring home friends without asking!" She said all of this in a small period of time. Piper looked around confused.

"This is Reyna. I met her down at the old river. She was all bloody from hiding in a thorn bush!" I explained. In hindsight, I think I just made it worst.

"Dear me child! Are you okay?" my mother asked with complete sincerity. She looked at Reyna. Reyna nodded her head shyly. "Let's pick you back up. Do you want me to call your mother?" Reyna shook her head violently.

"Don't call her please. She hates me! I don't want to go back to San Juan!" My mom frowned, she was obviously very confused.

"San Juan California?" she asked.

"No. Puerto Rico." My mom's jaw dropped.

"How on Earth did you get from San Juan Puerto Rico to San Francisco California?" She looked utterly confused.

"I took a boat. My sister Hylla helped me. She's 16." Reyna said proudly "she saved enough money to rent a boat to California. Then she said she's gonna make us a great life away from our parents. I just have to wait two years." My mother looked horrified.

After my mother called Hylla and made her drive over to our house, she made a few calls and got Hylla and Reyna legally adopted until Hylla reached the age of 18. Hylla gave Reyna a severe scolding: "Reyna Avila Ramirez Arellano, what were you thinking? I told you to stay right outside the shop and what did you do? You ran away!"

Reyna frowned "I was just trying to help," she stared at her feet. She was obviously ashamed of her behavior. She looked up to her sister and didn't want to disappoint her.

After that day, Reyna and Hylla were like my adopted sisters. When Hylla left San Francisco to go to college in New York, my mother basically took Reyna in. My father never liked her. He didn't even consider her in the divorce. Mind you, he didn't mind me at all either. I'd rather stay with my adoptive sister and mother than my inattentive father.

Where were we. I got completely sidetracked. I was meeting up with Reyna before school so we could walk to our homeroom together. I met her outside my locker. She was always at school early. Not because of my mother's over preparing, no because of her cruuuuuuush. I teased her about it almost everyday. I had no idea who the lucky guy was, but I knew how flustered she was around English. He was in our English class. I was still trying to narrow it down.

Reyna ignored her all throughout homeroom. All Piper had time to do was think. She remembered the night clearly. _I pushed my bangs out out of my face as my friends Annabeth, Hazel and Calypso tried to get me to join them at Thalia Grace's party. Thalia Grace was a popular senior who liked to shove her parent's money in their faces with large and expensive parties. I knew I was going to be dragged to this one seeing how I completely avoided the last two._

" _Come on Pipes! This party is going to be a blast!" Hazel was saying. Annabeth and Calypso nodded in agreement. I sighed and put on the dress that they picked out for me. It wasn't that bad considering this was a senior party. It was a white tank top dress with a flowy skirt that ended just above my knees._

" _Piper! We are gonna be late!" Annabeth called up the stairs while I was still in my room admiring my rather fitting outfit._

" _I'm coming, I just have to check on something!" I stuck my head into Reyna's bedroom. "Hey sis are you coming?" Reyna shook her head. She was studying the geography book that my mother had recently bought her. Needless to say, Reyna was even more boring than I was._

 _The party was the most boring thing I had ever been to. I sat on the Grace's couch and drank water. It was completely time wasting_. _That was until I got the text. It ruined my life in about ten seconds. It was from my father._

 _Dad: We are moving. I have a new movie deal in New York. I don't care what you have to say about the matter._

 _After that I got a bit out of control. I had a drink for the first time in my life. I was wasted. So drunk I couldn't stand up. I sat on the couch again. This time I was giggling softly, tears streaming down my face._

 _A boy sat down next to me. "Hey, are you okay," He asked politely. I stopped shaking enough for my vision to focus. He was cute no doubt about that. He had short cropped blond hair and stunning blue eyes. Other than that, I was to drunk to pay attention to anything else. He grabbed my hand and I leaned forward and placed my mouth on his._

 _I know, I know terrible decisions. But I was distressed and drunk. I was a complete idiot and it will haunt me for the rest of my life yada yada yada… After I completely lost my pride and mind, I don't remember anything. But I did wake up in the exact same place with all my clothes on so I'm sure that's a good thing._

 _I just wish I could remember that boy so I could apologize. I remember that he was blond and had a scar above his lip. Stapler? Why did I think stapler? Oh yeah Annabeth's boyfriend Percy had a friend who ate a stapler. His name was Jason… Oh crap. Jason Grace._

 **So what do you think? It's really awful… I'd appreciate reviews if you could though ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here goes chapter 2! Who do you think Reyna's crush is? It is probably so obvious. Well don't mind me and my inability to be subtle. Thank you for reading what I mindlessly drabble on about;)**

 **Jasper is Golden: I totally agree! Sometimes there are just too many Percabeth stories!**

 **PIPER POV**

I mentally slapped myself. Jason freaking Grace! Why was I such an idiot! He was in my English class! He was one of the two guys I had narrowed Reyna's crush down to. I told myself to relax, he might not even be the guy. The guy could just as likely be Leo Valdez. He was mischievous and devilish but he was one of our best friends.

I shook myself out of my thoughts. I slammed my locker door. Oh crap… He was walking down the hallway. She caught a glimpse of Reyna staring vacantly at him. Leo was ranting in Spanish to her like he always did and she wasn't even paying attention. That solved the mystery. I was so screwed.

I rushed off before Jason could spot me and I plopped myself down in my seat. Ms. Larson, our English teacher, bustled in the room. She started writing our lesson plan on the whiteboard. When 'change seats' appeared, I picked up my stuff and stood in the back of the room. I was glad that I was switching seats, I sat next to the most annoying kid… I stared, horrified, as my name showed up right next to Grace, Jason. Right in the back corner. Only people in the row. Things just got worse.

I tried to stack my books up so Jason couldn't see me, that didn't work so well. "Get in pairs with the person next to you," Ms. Larson called from the front of the room. I internally groaned. We were discussing Romeo and Juliet. Classic. William Shakespeare was trying to ruin my life. I put on my big-girl pants and picked up my head.

"Oh it's you," he said that casually as if making out with me was the most common thing to people could do. I glared at him. I may have been completely in the fault but I still had some pride left.

"Hey! That's insensitive. I was drunk!" I whisper-yelled at him. He just chuckled. I was insulted. "Shut up!"

"Oh… sorry," he said still laughing "You were completely all over me and I'm the one who's apologizing." My glare softened somewhat. I was planning on apologizing before I found out who Reyna's crush was.

"Look… I'm sorry too. There was just some weird stuff going on and I was going a little crazy. I never meant it to happen. You were just an innocent bystander." I felt like I was doing a terrible job at explaining the situation but he nodded like he understood. I cleared my throat. "Should we get started on our project?" I asked. He nodded and we launched into a long and boring conversation about Romeo and Juliet.

"Hey…" he started to say something then hesitated. I rolled my eyes at him and gestured for him to continue. "Do you want to work on the project tonight?" He looked nervous and I could tell something was bothering him.

The bell rung. "Sure. Come over to my house at 4:00." I wrote my address on a piece of paper and set it in front of him. I couldn't take anymore. I stood up and moved as quickly as I could out the door without actually running.

I was terrified. Then I thought of Reyna. I then felt ashamed. Reyna was a tough girl so she'd probably be okay. Although, with all that strength came anger. Anger directed towards me. I just kept making mistakes. First kissing Jason, then asking him to come over to my house. That Reyna would most likely be at. Crap.

I felt so guilty I couldn't face her at lunch. I hid with Annabeth in the library. She looked at me strangely. I knew what she was doing and I didn't like it. She was analyzing me. She could tell something was wrong with me and was trying to figure out what. I wanted to yell at her to stop it but too late.

"Sweetie are you okay?" she asked kindly. I knew she already had a general idea of what was bothering me but waited to see if I was going to tell her first. I wasn't. I stayed silent. Annabeth frowned. "You kissed Jason Grace and now you feel bad because Reyna likes him too. And now you feel even worse because you invited him back to your house where Reyna will also be." I looked at her in disbelief, how did she do that?

"Are you psychic?" I was genuinely asking. I had no idea how she did that, it was starting to creep me out.

"No Piper, I just know things." I glared at her. She took the hint and started to elaborate. "First, I know you kissed Jason because I was at that party too and was probably the only one that wasn't drunk. I know Reyna likes Jason because she told me. She was too nervous to tell you because she was afraid you would make fun of her. I'm also in your English class and heard the entire conversation between the two of you,"

"Stalk much?" I was secretly glad that Annabeth knew. It helped to have someone to talk to about the whole mess. "Help me," I said simply. Annabeth sighed.

"Piper do you like this boy?" She asked me with her eyes the size of owl's. I knew she was serious. I shook my head. I would never betray Reyna like that. "Then it's okay. Just don't fall in love with him and you'll be good," she joked. I smiled with her. Annabeth was right there was nothing to be worried about, I didn't even like him. We were just working on a school project.

The rest of lunch went by much more easily. I wasn't as stressed about Jason anymore. Annabeth always knew what to say. I went through the day without thinking about him. I even got up the courage to talk to Reyna in the hallway. It was a lot easier than I thought it would be. I finally picked up the mess I had gotten myself into. It was all good.

That is until I saw him in the hallway. Jason was laughing and joking around with Annabeth's boyfriend Percy. He saw me and smiled. I smiled back and my heart fluttered. Wait... WHAT? Oh no. I couldn't like him. I had just met him. He wasn't even a friend, just a project partner. I finally convinced myself that I didn't like him. Just a mistake. I didn't really feel anything. Just a spur of the moment kind of thing.

I walked back down the block until I spotted a black limo. I opened the door. "Hello Miss Piper," Dave said formally. I rolled my eyes.

"Don't call me that Dave. Piper is just fine." Dave nodded. "My mom's please. Dave nodded again. He never really said anything. This was routine Dave picked me up from school and dropped me off at my mom's. Technically I wasn't supposed to stay the night because my dad got full custody but that didn't stop me.

I rushed upstairs and into my mom's bedroom. "Hey mom? Can I have a friend over to work on a project? His name is Jason, Jason Grace."

"A boy huh?" She raised her eyebrows teasingly. Her eyes twinkling with excitement. "Does my little Piper have a crush?"

"Mom! He's just a friend… I guess." My mom narrowed her eyes suspiciously. She was too good at sniffing out when I wasn't telling the whole truth.

"Piper McLean. Does this have something to do with where you were last night," Crap, she caught me. No more parties for me, not that I'm complaining.

"Maybe," I said timidly. She was close to cracking me and if I did break she would tell anyone and everyone of my first kiss and how I had a boyfriend. Did I mention how she sometimes manages to stretch the truth?

"Spill," was all she said. I was rather reluctant. She started to glare at me when I wasn't budging. She tilted her head and strengthened her fierce look.

"OkayImaybesortakissedJasonandIdidn'tmeantosoI'msorry," I said all in one breath. My mom's expression went from angry to confused to shocked to excited.

"Why are you sorry Piper! You kissed him. Does this mean he's your boyfriend?" She said rather devilishly. She was obviously ready for some fresh gossip.

"NO mom! I didn't mean to kiss Jason. I don't even like him. Reyna does! Do you see why I feel bad about this?"

"Oh dear Piper! This is a big mess you got yourself into!" She looked at me in a mixture of pity and understanding. There was no disappointment like I expected. She just felt bad for me. She just wanted to help me but didn't know how.

"It's okay mom. Since I don't like him, it won't turn into anything so I don't have to tell Reyna!" I concluded like it was the simplest thing in the world. My mom frowned.

"Piper you will have to talk to her about it at some point." I heard what she said and I agreed with it but I had a different plan of my own.

"Don't worry mom, I'll just tell her about it when her crush fades away and she'll be less angry about it" I gave her a look to tell her not to argue,

"Quite the master plan you've got going on here," she said somewhat disapprovingly. Still no disappointment. I considered this a good day.

I went downstairs to put away all the Tristan Mclean stuff like I always did when someone outside her family came to her house. That was another reason she needed her mom's house because it had less than an eighth of the crap that her dad had. My mom only had photos from when I was little. She wasn't vicious enough to cut my father out of the pictures. She just ignored that he was even in the pictures.

I picked up old photo of my mother and I. It was the one in the center of the table. My mom had always said that was the way our family was meant to be. I stuffed the pictures under the bookshelf and set up all the things they needed for their project. I looked at the glowing digital clock. 3:55. He would be there any minute now.

I felt strangely nervous. I didn't know why. He was just coming for an English class. I deduced it must have been because of her mother and her useless habit of saying the exact wrong thing. I was betting on admitting Reyna had a crush on him or even worse, messing it up and saying that _I_ has a crush on him.

A knock on the door signaled that he was there. I opened the brown wooden entrance. "Hello. Come in," I said politely. "Here let's work in the kitchen." I led him through the big house. It was smaller than my dad's. My mom didn't believe in big and fancy stuff so she just bought a house close enough that I could walk between her house and dad's.

I sat down at the table across from him and we sat there in awkward silence for a few minutes. "So let's get started shall we," He said formally. I snorted. He looked at me strangely. "What?"

I stifled my laughs. "You said shall!" He looked at me in exasperation. I giggled again. He just stared at me in worry.

"Are you okay? You seem a bit drunk." I gasped and glared at him. I was just looking forward to forgetting that. Apparently he wasn't.

"You are so mean! I thought we were going to ignore that part of our meeting." He laughed rudely.

"I didn't agree to that! I will probably tease you this whole project,"

I stared daggers at him. He was laughing still. I admired the way his blonde hair shone in the natural sunlight coming through the sunroof. His blue eyes sparkled like stars as he continued making fun of me. The scar above his lip twitched as he chuckled through insulting me.

I just lowered my head and tried to write a startin to an essay about the important values that Romeo and Juliet had brought to the world. I had to admit, I liked the idea of a tragic love story. I suppose I got that from my mother. Speaking of love stories, I needed to find a way to get Jason and Reyna together. For some reason the idea appalled me. I shrugged it off. It was probably just the guilt that I wanted to fade. This was my way of making it up to Reyna.

We got at least half of the work done before Jason had to leave to go to basketball. I watched him go while trying to form a plan in my mind. Nothing was coming to me. I set the pictures back up in their proper places.

Reyna walked down the stairs quietly so I didn't hear her until she spoke. "Did Jason leave?" she asked. I whipped around, startled. When I saw it was her I relaxed.

"Yeah," I said "You didn't want to talk to your boyfriend-to-be?" I teased, a bright smirk on my face as she turned a deep shade of crimson.

"Did Annabeth tell you?" she asked dangerously like a volcano about to erupt. Reyna might have been vulnerable while I taunted her about her crush, but she was still my big strong sister.

"Nah, figured it out on my own," I smiled at her triumphantly. She rolled her eyes and traipsed back up the staircase.

I got myself a bowl of ice cream and stared at it, lost in thought. My mother surprised me a she flipped on the hall light. "Piper hon, why don't you go to bed. You seem tired," She was right of course so I cleaned up my dishes and stumbled up to my bedroom.

I laid in my bed, the silence overwhelming. I still couldn't figure out what to do to get Reyna and Jason together. It made me mad that I couldn't do something for my best friend not to mention sister.

I started drifting off to sleep, but as I did I thought long and hard about why I couldn't bring myself to think of a way to assist Reyna. I was usually so good at this kind of thing. After all, I was the one to get Annabeth and Percy together.

That night I dreamed that Reyna and Jason were kissing. But then Reyna was someone else. A girl with kaleidoscope eyes and light brown hair cut in choppy strands. It was me. I then realized why I couldn't help Reyna. I liked Jason. Oh no.

 **Dun dun dun… Hahaha. Do you guys think I should do Jason's Pov too or just Piper? Comment in reviews below! Thank you to all the people that favorited and thanks to Jasper is Golden for being my first review! Sorry that this chapter is so bad! Stupid writer's block.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sooooooo… I decided to do Jason's POV. Thanks for reading and such. Chapter three, I'm sooooooo excited!**

 **JASON POV**

 **BEEP BEEP BEEP!** I hit the top of my alarm clock in frustration. It was Saturday. _She_ would be home. His mother. She irritated him like only a mom could. A rich, spoiled, overbearing mom that is.

I rolled out of bed and reminisced about my sister Thalia. She was a great sister, the best anyone could have. She was always there for me. When I was younger, my father had left my mother and us. Thalia took it harshly, she was daddy's little girl and her and my mother never really got along. Despite their continual squabbles, they were both kind and supportive towards me.

I love my mother and I always will but something inside her changed that day my father moved out. She was always so caring before. She still was… but only to me. Thalia had said, on multiple occasions, it was because I looked so much like my father. I did have the same blue eyes and golden blond hair. My mother had mentioned before that I looked exactly like he had in high school.

Thalia had the same electric blue eyes but other than that she looked just like my mother. Unlike my mother, she took her jet-black hair and modeled her entire wardrobe after it. She wore punk clothes never changing from black. She also didn't bother with silly little things like makeup unless it was black. She never stepped out of her combat boots. Seriously, she probably slept in those things.

"Jace! Get out of the shower!" Thalia. She was up. That was a first. She usually never got up before 12. It was probably mom. Thalia didn't want to argue with her for my sake. I mentally reminded myself to thank her later.

I remembered the last time my mom had come home. I knew something was going to happen. Thalia was all crabby because her boyfriend had cheated on her. I also knew that she had slapped him, hard. That was the good part of Thalia, she could fight her own battles. But it was also the bad part. Thalia didn't have much resolve when it came to her temper.

The explosion that followed our mother's appearance was like no other. I did not know that my mother was cranky from missing a roll in a movie. Yes she was a famous actress. Beryl Grace was a high maintenance, disapproving, condescending, actress. Oh yeah she also was a mother.

I never really cared that my mother was a famous actress, I just wanted her to be my mom. She still was there for me… about once a month. She would stay home for a week, then shoot off to find a new roll in a movie that would gain her more public exposure. The big roll that she had missed which caused World War Three; Beryl vs Thalia, was for a co-star with Tristan McLean.

She was forever obsessed with that guy. Tristan McLean was the only guy in New York that had more fame than Beryl Grace. She was convinced that by starring in a movie with him, she would catapult up the fame ladder. I seriously just thought she wanted to date the guy. I knew she had come home because of Tristan McLean's new movie that she was looking at.

I only knew about the movie, because that was what his mother had talked about 24/7 during her last visit. She should have been a private investigator she knew that much about watching people without them knowing. She was a definite stalker.

I heard a loud knock on the door, a cheery voice yelling something along the lines of "It's me! Aren't you excited?", and Thalia groaning and opening the door. I stood in the upstairs hallway, surveying the scene. I didn't want to get too close yet. My mother and Thalia might start to go at it.

"Jason! Darling, where are you?" I rushed down the stairs as Thalia looked like she was about to explode. My mother's already manic smile widened at the sight of me. "Oh darling! You look so handsome!" I rolled my eyes. I was wearing jeans, a t-shirt, and some ratty old sneakers. Not to mention I was too lazy to brush my hair so it looked like Percy's. "Thalia dear," My sister looked hopeful for a compliment, "You should really make more of an effort," She smiled sweetly and skipped off to her room, leaving her bags in Thalia's arms. Thalia grimaced but did exactly how my mother had intended.

"Come on Thals, it's not worth it. She's just like she always is. Don't think too much of it." I told her genuinely. She gave me a rare smile and continued to drag the bags up the stairs. I would have helped her but it was almost guaranteed that she didn't want my help. Thalia was too stubborn to admit defeat.

I took a look at the clock. It was 12:54. I was late for my basketball practice. "See ya later Thals!" I ran out the front door grabbing my bag on the way out. I hopped into my car and sped off.

The gym was empty. I looked in confusion. I heard voices coming from the hall. On impulse, I hid behind the bleachers. Piper and Annabeth came giggling through the double doors. "Come on Annabeth," Piper was saying "How did you convince Percy to give us the gym?"

Ohhh. I checked my phone, something I was too lazy to do before I had left the house. Percy had sent me multiple texts.

' _Jason, practice is cancelled.'_

' _Hey Jase answer your phone,'_

' _JAAAAASSSOON,'_

' _Whatevs man, c u 2morrow,'_

I frowned and shook my head, still hiding behind the bleachers. I was curious as to why Annabeth and Piper needed a whole gym on a random Saturday. I was about to ask when Annabeth mentioned my name. "So Piper, what are you going to do about Jason?"

"What do you mean?" Piper asked cluelessly. Her expression was guarded so I guessed she just didn't want to talk about it. She shrugged her shoulders and blew her bangs out of her face. It was kind of cute in a way.

"Operation Jeyna? It was your idea!" Piper nodded enthusiastically. It seemed like she was relieved by Annabeth's answer. Like she was avoiding another topic that had to do with me. What was Jeyna?

"Jason is sooooooo clueless. He probably won't ever figure out what a ship name is. He won't even realize it's him plus Reyna." Piper smiled and laughed. She looked so pretty when she wasn't guarding her secrets.

I didn't think I was that stupid. I mean, sure I didn't get it until they had blatantly said it outright, but I would have eventually put two and two together. Right? But Reyna. I had never thought about her in that way. She had always just been my best friend, ever since middle school.

I considered my options. First, I could ignore this and hope it will go away. Or, I could just tell her my feelings so she wouldn't get hurt in the long run. I then considered my feelings. Did I like Reyna? I didn't know. She was a pretty girl, strong, wise, and caring. But could my feelings run deeper than a simple friendship.

When I fell asleep that night, I mulled over my feelings. I still couldn't decide as I drifted off into an uncomfortable sleep.

Sunday morning, I was still indecisive. "Get up darling, we have a big day ahead of us!" My mother's shrill voice beside my ear. I jumped like four feet in the air and landed next to my mother in a small pile of tangled limbs. "That's the spirit dear! Jump at the opportunity of helping your dearest mother!"

I groaned and rolled my eyes. My mother acted to perky for her own good. "I'm up mom." I said shakily. She smiled brilliantly. I covered my eyes. My mother's teeth whitening was too bright. I was blinded.

"Jason honey. I have a grocery list downstairs that I want you to tend to." I was shocked, usually Thalia handled these types of things, my mother liked to shove the chores on Thalia and leave me coasting in free time.

When I grabbed the list from the kitchen table, I stepped over Thalia on her hands and knees scrubbing the kitchen floor. Figures. She was sweating and cursing. Her combat boots were soaked and her black skull t-shirt was covered in soap. I winked at her and she scowled. I chuckled and strode out the door.

The grocery store was practically empty. That was surprising since it was a Sunday. I looked at the time, 6 AM. What the heck! My mom was crazy. What did she need groceries for at this time?

I groaned and unraveled the list. It was like six feet long. Even worse, my mother had thought to include her lady shopping. That was something that he didn't want anyone to see him shopping for.

I was so distracted, I bumped into someone knocked them over. I looked down to see Piper. She looked startled. "Oh, hey Piper, sorry about that." I shrugged and gave her my hand to help her up. She turned the color of a ripe tomato when she saw it was me.

"Jason. Why are you here?" She looked as if I had caught her at the most inconvenient time. She kept looking behind her like she was worried about being seen with me. Either that or she was avoiding someone.

"Um, I'm shopping. That's something you usually do when you come to the store," I pointed out obviously. I was teasing her but that just made her turn a deeper shade of red. She looked like she was sunburnt.

"Shut up!" She punched my arm lightly but when I started laughing, she joined in. Her eyes changed from blue, to brown, to green in a matter of seconds. "Whatcha looking at?" She asked, her eyebrows raised. Now it was my turn to blush. She laughed at my guilty expression and I frowned at her.

We walked around the store for about an hour, just laughing and talking. I absentmindedly put stuff in the cart so my mother wouldn't be angry. Not like she ever would actually be angry at me, just disapproving.

I observed Piper's sparkling eyes again. She looked up at my face and I quickly turned my head so she wouldn't catch me looking. She was pretty, even beautiful. I liked how she tried to cover her natural beauty. She was beautiful without trying and it shone through her personality.

Piper was caring and sweet and most definitely not shallow like most girls. I felt like I had known her life, when in reality she had only been my friend for a few days. I could feel myself starting to care for her differently. I shook the thought out of my head. She and her friends were planning to help someone else get together with me. Piper obviously didn't have any feelings for me in that way.

I was okay being only her friend wasn't I? She seemed like she would be a great friend. Piper's green, wait was it brown, eyes shone mischievously. "What are you thinking of?" I asked nervously. Piper's smirk grew.

"Nothing," She said vaguely and I had a distinct feeling she was lying. She still had that glint in her eye and Jason was about to ask what the heck was going on here, when Piper took a sample cupcake and smashed it in his face. Right in the middle of the store. I was too shocked to say anything.

"You look ridiculous!" she cried between giggles. I probably did considering I had pink frosting all over my face. However, I was not about to let this go. I took another cupcake, blue this time, and rubbed it on her nose. She exclaimed in disbelief.

My smirk turned into an embarrassed grimace as a worker giggled and brightly commented on how "us lovebirds were too adorable," Both Piper and I blushed and stammered something about how we weren't together but she just laughed.

After that mortifying moment, Piper and I headed to checkout. I liked the sound of that; Piper and I. A voice in the back of my mind reminded me rather harshly _Woah there. You've only known her for a few days!_ I felt like telling it to shut up.

Piper kept taking items from every shelf and reading the back of the can. "What are ya doing?" I asked curiously. Usually anything that looked good, I just threw it in the back of the cart.

"I'm a vegetarian." She explained self-consciously. I smiled at her and she nervously smiled back.

"You know there is no meat in Disney Princess Fruit Snacks?" I pointed out. She blushed and set them back on the shelf. "Come on. We were on our way to checkout remember." I reminded her. She rolled her eyes and followed me like a grumpy toddler. Something was bothering her but I felt like I would be intruding if I asked her.

"PIPER!" a familiar voice yelled from halfway across the store. She winced and made a pleading look that said _hide me!_ I rolled my eyes and motioned to go join whoever it was that was calling her.

"My dad," she explained, "kind of embarrassing, that one." I chuckled at her annoyed expression and watched her trudge through the store angrily. She really was mad at her dad. I wondered if that was what was bothering her.

She turned around and smiled at me. I felt a jumping feeling in my stomach as she looked at me. I really had to find out what about that girl did this to me.

 **You asked for Jason's POV so here it is. Thank you to:**

 **Jasper is Golden- I appreciate your little rant! Finally someone who loves Jasper as much as I do!**

 **Bellinda Cross- Thank you for reviewing!**

 **You people are always the best ;)**

 **Sorry this chapter took so long! It's finals week. Blah :(**

 **Keep reading and reviewing I love you guys!**


End file.
